


Untitled Filth

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Series: tumblr stuff [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (not between the couple), (tears of frustration), Anal Fingering, Asshole Spanking, Breeding, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Crying, D/s, Filthy, Hypersensitivity, Kinky, M/M, Mention of Violent Behavior, Name-Calling, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Milking, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, To Be Cleaned, Unsafe Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick draft of porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Filth

Imagine.

Frank taking Matt from behind on the couch, like all nice and slow rolling hips. Matt making tiny fucked out noises of pleasure at every drag of Frank’s thick dick. He’s so very very sensitive, and Frank knows how to play him like a fiddle. 

Matt’s clenching his fists in the couch’s fabric, breath stuttering, eyes closed and head thrown back on Frank’s shoulder. Frank is making a mess of his neck, he’s marking him up so much it’s barely possible to see skin under all those bruises, cause he’ll be damned if any fucktruck tries shit with his boy, flirting or otherwise. He’s insanely possessive and protective, keeps a lid on it by day by sheer force of will, takes the frustration of keeping himself in check by beating up criminals at night.

Frank’s so very on edge, Matt’s hole is a bright red mess of lube and precum and Frank can’t look away from the way the skin pushes and pulls every time he drives back out and in. He’s ready to breed his boy, almost there, just has to make Matt come first cause he wants to feel that hole clench tight around his dick, milk him well and good while he’s coming all over himself.

He drags one of his hand all along Matt’s side, caressing, feeling the soft skin and the goosebumps erupting all over his boy’s fine body. Frank passes fingertips just over a nipple, stops a second to feel Matt’s hole clench at that, then slowly starts playing with it. Matt’s mouth drop open, noises reaching pornographic levels of loud and dirty, his mouth bitten cherry red and looking hypersensitive.

Frank imagines himself pulling out, manhandling Matt lengthwise on the couch and fucking in that pretty mouth. He imagines himself toying with that cunt wet little hole he’s just pulled out of, fingers dipping in, stretching. He imagines keeping Matt’s head as far down as he can with one hand, and spanking that filthy hole with the other.

The visuals in his head are so vivid, he can hear the sounds he’d pull out of his boy, the wet slurping/choking coming from Matt’s pretty mouth blending with the almost too dirty sounds of his sloppy fucked out hole being slapped, the moans and whimpers that would drag out all the way down from Matt’s chest between Frank’s thrusts in his throat.

Frank knows the boy wouldn’t even need more than a few slaps on his dirty hole before he would come, probably trying his best to suffocate on Frank’s cock just so he could get all that thick come in his mouth. Frank’d revel in the in the view as he’d slipped a few fingers in that mess of a pretty ass, he’d come and come and come and keep Matt right where he is, beautiful mouth full and throat sore, just because he wants to, and Matt would let him.

But that’s for later tonight. Right now he wants to keep breeding Matt, see him come apart as his prostate gets pounded good. He sees one of Matt’s hand inch down toward his cock, tears of frustration rolling down his blotchy cheeks because he’s almost there, he’s right on the fucking edge.

But Frank can’t have that, and for this Matt gets his hand slapped hard. He grips his boy’s jaw to lay an open mouthed kiss on his lips, and growls into his mouth

“You wanna come, you come right now on my fucking cock, you fucking slut.”

A second slap lands right on his cock and Matt comes so hard he stops breathing for a few seconds, which makes Frank pound ever harder and faster into him; he’s hyperaware of Frank’s voice calling him a good boy and of the come that gets pumped into him right up until the moment he passes the fuck out from _too much too much too much_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](sensalito.tumblr.com)


End file.
